Moomins The Girl With No Name
by Ecardina
Summary: When Snufkin finds a mysterious girl who has no recollection of her past, Moomin and all his friends must find out who she is and where she came from, which throws them all into a perlious adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Moomins 'The Girl With No Name' Part 1**

The snow had melted in Moominvalley and as Winter eloped with the cold stretching further into the midst's of the North, Spring had decided to take its turn. With it the sun began to show his face from behind the thinning clouds and poured warmth on to the small valley. The skeletal trees began to bud and all of the creatures crept out from their homes and celebrated the new warmth and new year. The breeze ran through the vivid green fields and through them crocuses and snow drops began to transform from measly shoots into delicate flowers. The Hemulin was taking particular interest in this, crawling around the sea of waving green with his magnifying glass.

The golden rays cast their light on the Moomin household, the trolls were already beginning to stir from their deep hibernation. As usual, MoominMama was the first to rise, quickly scurrying down into the pantry to prepare a delicious breakfast to celebrate the new Spring. MoominPapa also got quickly to work, calling for Moomin to wake up and then rushing to his study to record the wonderful dreams he'd had, into his memoirs. As for Moomin, he had just begun to pull back the covers of his bed, stretching and yawning. As usual, the first thing for him to do was open the window of his bedroom and look out into the valley, now bursting with life. The birds were singing and the breeze was just fine. Moomin was thoroughly looking forward to going outside but he quickly sagged when he saw that there wasn't any sign of a lone figure or a green tent by the river side. In fact, the very person that Moomin doted upon above all others was no where to be seen. This year Snufkin had given Moomin his harmonica, which now lay dusty on the window sill. Picking it up and giving it a blow he sighed.

"Snufkin is late." He said to himself, raising his eyebrows and frowning. "That doesn't seem right at all."

Slowly, continuing to deflate, he made his way down the two flights of staircases and made his way into the dining room. Pulling back his wooden seat from the table, he slumped down, head on hands, watching as MoominMama carry in various delicious smelling dishes. Putting down a plate in front of Moomin she brushed her apron with her handbag.

"Why, what is the matter Moomin?" She asked her sulking son.

Just then, MoominPapa entered the room, seemingly enjoying his first smoke in months. Sitting down he took a few puffs and forking a pancake, slapped it down on his plate and covered it with sauce. Looking up from his plate he raised his eyebrows at the picture of his sad son and concerned wife. He considered this in silence and took another puff. Traditionally, this was a day of happiness and celebration. Something didn't fit.

"Snufkin hasn't arrived Mama." replied Moomin in a low voice. "He is usually always here on the first day of Spring, he promised to be but he isn't… I hope something horrible hasn't happened."

"That is peculiar, Snufkin is usually so punctual as well." frowned MoominPapa as he straightened the hat on his head.

MoominMama seemed to stand by her seated son in deep thought. After a moment of silence on her part, she began filling her sons cup with strawberry juice."I am sure Snufkin is just fine. He has probably just been delayed. After all, it is a long journey from the South to Moominvalley." she said very matter-of -factly in her soft, kind voice. "Now, eat up. I'm sure Snufkin will be here soon."

MoominMama was right for Snufkin had been delayed. He would have been at the Moomin house at that very moment, eating breakfast with them, if it weren't for the fact that he had strayed a little from the beaten track, wandering in the forest on the borders of the valley. He had been in search of wild mushrooms to take back to Moominmama, for there were many in this part of the wood and he thought she might appreciate the gesture. At times he felt guilty for not being able to repay the Moomins for their unwavering generosity and hospitality. So, when he could, he would make an effort. Snufkin was aching to return to the valley. After his long period of solitude he had begun to feel the itch for company and he knew there was no better company in the whole world that couldn't be found in Moomin valley. He was looking slightly more tattered, with several more rips and ragging round the ends of his trousers and his over sized green shirt. His yellow scarf was dirty and his boots caked in mud. Even the feather on his pointed hat was bent. All in all, he looked like he needed refreshing and he was sorely in need of it, for his back was giving him grief under the burden of his back pack.

The forest was cool and inviting as the birds sang and the golden light sifted through the foliage. Snufkin walked on, now and again climbing over mossy roots as he carefully made his way to the spot where he knew the mushrooms grew in great abundance. It wasn't too far from the now empty house were Alicia and her grandmother had once lived. He wished them both the best of luck and hoped that when he next saw Alicia, she would be a fully trained witch.

Makig his way up a rocky hillside, he stopped and listened. Smiling slightly he watched as two squirrels scuttled up a tree and began grooming each other. Everything was awake now and he reminded himself to hurry up because Moomin would be awake and waiting. He was almost welcoming himself to the great dependency which Moomin had on for him.

He had almost made it to the mushroom patch when he heard a rustle in a nearby cluster of bushes. Stopping and turning his head he looked a them. Snufkin was just about to continue walking when he heard what he perceived to be a sigh coming from the area where he had heard the rustling. Now curious, he walked towards the bushes and carefully moved aside a few branches. What he saw made his blank expression rise up into one of surprise. There, curled up in some dry leaves, was a girl. Her body was awkwardly rested on the ground, as if she had fallen, yet she hadn't fainted for her eyes were fixed on his but unrelenting and almost afraid.

For a moment Snufkin simply stared at her in surprise, filled with incompetence on how to deal with the situation. He wasn't sure as whether to apologise for his intrusion or ask her if she had fallen. Had she been ill and clearly in need of help he would have tended to her but her gaze was so strong and her face so emotionless… he wasn't sure exactly what to do. He had never seen anyone like her before. She had dark hair which was long, unkempt and dirty. Her long white dress was torn and covered in mud and he noticed she was barefoot. Even her face was dirty. The girl was thin and sallow looking. She was roughly about his own age, or so he guessed but it was difficult to tell. All in all, she was quite a pitiful sight and he quickly had suspicions that she lived in the forest alone.

"I'm very sorry I disturbed you. Are you alright? Here-"

Putting forward his hand, in an attempt to coax her into letting him help her up, she suddenly raised both hands over her head in an attempt to protect herself. Both her eyes were screwed up waiting for a blow. Snufkin immediately backed off and in puzzlement quickly reassured her.

"I'm not going to harm you." He said kindly but bemused "I only want to help you up on to your feet."

The girl slowly crept away from her precautions and tried to sit up. Yet again, Snufkin put his hand out and this time she took it. Her hand was cold but clammy, which was fairly unpleasant but Snufkin soon had her on to her feet looking perfectly sheepish.

"I'm Snufkin." He said with a small, welcoming smile. Snufkin's eyes wandered to the cluster of bushes. "Do you live here? Are you lost?"

It took a while for the girl to answer. She had already slowly backed off and was twirling her ragged hair with her dirty fingers. Her eyes were lowered and she looked thoroughly embarrassed and confused. Suddenly she pointed with a finger to the bushes. "I live there." Her voice was timid but meaningful.

"All alone?" Replied Snufkin astounded. "Don't you have a home, a family?"

The girl seemed to mull these words over in her mind as if they were important but she couldn't quite remember the reasons as to why they were. She opened her mouth so as to say something but quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

Snufkin 's mind began to race. Obviously he couldn't leave her out here, all alone and clearly in need of some food and care. He would have to take her back to the Moomin household and have MoominMama look after her. Maybe there they could find out what had happened to her and why she lived all alone in the forest. At the moment he didn't want to press her with too many questions, as that would be as much of a hassle for her as it would be for him. What he needed was to get her to the his rucksack on his back he fixed his hat.

"What is your name?" he asked kindly. "I… I don't know." Replied the girl "I can't remember anything."

Her eyes fixed to his once again and although her mouth was straight and solemn he could tell from her eyes that she was experiencing great confusion and fear. They seemed to glint with all those emotions at once, wavering round in her dark, sad eyes like the Northern.

Looking serious and concerned, Snufkin put out his hand for her. "Come with me. I am going to Moomin valley to meet the Moomins. They will take care of you there and I think you will like it."

The girl's face suddenly wildly transformed with emotion, although which, Snufkin couldn't put a finger on. It was a mixture of bewilderment, anger and excitement.

"I don't want to leave here. It is nice here. I came when it was cold and it was horrible. I sheltered in an abandoned house in the woods but now that it is warm I can sleep out here. In the morning I can hear the birds singing. I can sit in those bushes and watch the animals. It is all I know and I don't want to go where there are no trees and no birds or where there is no grass to sit on."

All of this seemed to tumble out in a long line and afterwards she took a deep breath and sighed. Snufkin seemed to be able to understand her perfectly. He too enjoyed these things and the absurd assumption that she would never see any of these things again seemed to make him fonder of the filthy creature. He felt quite sorry for her because she wasn't well prepared for living alone and the fact she seemed to be suffering from some sort of memory problem made him feel an urge to make sure she was protected and seen to. She was quite a mystery and Snufkin was appreciating it

."There are all of those things and more." Snufkin replied gently "Please come with me, it isn't far and you can visit the woods when ever you want to."

The last coaxing did the trick for she carefully submitted and took his hand. Leading her kindly, Snufkin helped her down the hillside, making sure she didn't hurt herself or step on anything sharp. Soon, they were off through the forest on their way to the Moomins.

So much for mushrooms!


	2. Chapter 2

**Moomins 'The Girl With No Name' Part 2**

Once they were all content and full, MoominMama had cleared away breakfast and they all split up to go about their own business. MoominMama was working in the garden as she was determined to have the best roses again this Summer. MoominPapa was sitting on the porch with a newspaper in one hand and his pipe in the other. Moomin had decided to sit on the bridge and skip stones, or that was his excuse for throwing pebble after pebble into the rushing waters. He sighed with the disappointment that Snufkin wasn't there to join him in boyish adventures. Raising his forlorn eyes from the waters he saw in the distance a white and a very small figure rushing over the fields.

"I'ts Snork Maiden and Little My!" he exclaimed as he clumsily stood up and began making his way over to them.

"Moomin!" sang Snork Maiden in her sing song voice as she just made it to the bridge with the energetic Little My throwing herself into Moomin's arms.

"Little My, Snork Maiden. How nice to see you!" chirruped Moomin as he placed Little My firmly on the ground.

"Moomin I slept all winter this year and it was really boring. I didn't have one good dream. It wasn't fair, Mymble gets all the good ones." Rang Little My as she gestured with frowns and loud movements at her disappointment.

For a moment Moomin was completely removed from his disappointment, especially pleased with the discovery that Snork Maiden looked prettier than ever. When he told her so she began blushing wildly and remarking on the flowers.

"They're so pretty. Mr Hemulin is going to have a fine collection."

They all clucked away happily, as friends do, informing each other about the events of the hibernation and the dreams they'd all had. Little My had a bad dream about being forced to wear a pink dress, which she told Moomin was the worst dream she'd ever had because dresses don't do much when they are bitten. Snork Maiden on the other hand had had a wonderful dream. There had been knights and princesses and of course, lots and lots of flowers. Moomin told them that he'd had a dream about a pirate ship and a terrible ship wreck. Eventually they all sat themselves on the bridge, yapping about nothing in particular until Little My looked over her shoulder at the empty river bank.

"Where's Snufkin?" The little one asked.

With this, Moomin, who had until then forgotten all his worries, fell into unhappiness. Deflating once again he shrugged and threw another pebble into the water. Sadly he told them what had happened; that he had woken up to find that Snufkin wasn't there and that he suspected something must be wrong for him not to be on time. Snork Maiden looked deeply concerned and Little My seemed to be thinking deeply about the matter too.

"Look its Snufkin!" barked Little My, jumping up and down in giggles "I see him over there!"

Suddenly, they all feasted their eyes on a familiar sight. The pointed green hat shifting from side to side and the burdened man making his way through the grass. However, unusually, he wasn't alone. Next to him was a white figure which seemed to be slowly edging its way behind him, as if uncertain as to in what direction it was going in.

"Who is that with him?" Snork Maiden asked Moomin, who could do nothing but admit that he didn't know.

All of them decided to run up and meet Snufkin and his new companion.

"Snufkin!" yelled Moomin in complete and utter happiness as he galloped across the swaying grass to his best friend.

Little My and Snork Maiden hurried after, both severely interested in the new person, for Snufkin never returned with anything but himself.

"Moomin." Smiled Snufkin as Moomin eventually reached his friend. "It is good to see you. I hope you had a pleasant hibernation."

"I did, I did, Snufkin." Replied Moomin, who although delighted at his friend's arrival seemed completely intent upon staring at the girl who was next to him. She was just a little taller than Snufkin, thin with a pale olive complexion and dirty, dark hair. He seemed to Moomin that she was wearing a night shirt, or what had been one although it was so dirty it was hardly recognisable.

"Hello Snufkin." Snork Maiden had finally reached them and was now completely taken aback by Snufkin's dirty friend. Snork Maiden had never seen anyone so unclean before.

"Whose that?" barked Little My as she critically examined the dirty girl. "Looks like she needs a bath."

"Hush Little My." Snapped Moomin "Hello there." He directed this to the girl but she simply began to edge her way behind Snufkin who was a little surprised by her reaction.

"This is… well…" Snufkin was trying to find a way to explain the situation properly "…a friend. I think I ought to take her to MoominMama. It is a bit complicated and I think she could to with MoominMama's, er, assistance."

Snufkin looked over his shoulder at the girl who was watching a butterfly.

"Come on now, we're almost there."

Slowly they made their way over to the Moomin house, all of them perplexed at the arrival of the new stranger but all of them curious as well. When they did reach the house, MoominMama was the first to notice them. Smiling, she rose from her flower bed but when she noticed the filthy child, she suddenly seemed shocked. The girl just had the right look about her to suggest that she had been through a great deal many troubles and had had no loving mother to care for her or clean her. Of course, the girl wasn't that young but she looked so disgracefully pathetic that MoominMama was desperate to assist.

"Hello Snufkin. Oh my, who is this?" MoominMama said, eyeing the girl with uncertainty. Snufkin looked back at the girl who appeared to be fairly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Snork Maiden was attempting to start a conversation with her but the girl was fairly shy and seemed a little cornered. Snufkin walked up closer to MoominMama and whispered in her ear.

"MoominMama, I found her in the forest all alone. She said she lived there but she can't remember her family, her home… not even her name!"

"Oh my, how terrible. Well, I'll take her inside and wash her up. Then we can all sit down for a cup of tea." Mused MoominMama. "Come dear, " MoominMama took the girl's hand "I have a dress that should fit you well and then we can have something to eat. I'm MoominMama."

MoominMama led the girl into the house and shut the door behind them. MoominPapa, who seemed completely confused and bewildered at the situation, made his way to Snufkin prying him with questions. Snufkin however had no desire to answer any questions until he was inside and sitting down in the comfortable Moomin Household.

"Ah, that's better." Sighed Snufkin happily as he sat back on the sofa, placing his grey pack at his feet. Everyone was standing around in anticipation as to find out the story behind the peculiar guest. Moomin was the first to ask his question.

"Who is she?"

Snufkin sighed and took off his hat, attempting to straighten his bent feather.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I found her in the forest while searching for mushrooms for MoominMama. When I heard a rustle in some bushes I decided to investigate and there she was! She doesn't appear to remember anything, of where she comes from or who she is. Something must have happened to make her forget but I hate to think of what it might be."

Snufkin took out his pipe and lit a match. After a few puffs he seemed far more relaxed and more like his usual self. Admittedly, the discovery had put him a bit off balance. Naturally he was concerned. MoominPapa on the other hand was musing to himself a loud.

"How horrible. Who knows where she has been or if her family has been worried about her?" Began Snork Maiden with her hands clasped and eyes raised sadly with the thought of an unhappy family without their daughter.

"Maybe she hadn't even got a family." Said Little My, pulling herself on to the sofa next to Snufkin.

"Well, it's a possibility but at the moment I'm more concerned as to whether she can regain her memory or not. To not even remember your own name is pretty serious." said Snufkin.

Right then, MoominMama walked down the stairs with what looked to be an entirely different person all together. The girl they had found was now dressed in a sky blue smock, white stockings and brown boots. Her hair was damp but plaited back and her face was clean and fair. They all noticed at once that she was quite pretty; not pretty but bordering on it. Her set back was the fact there was something unsettling about her eyes. At any rate, they all thought the transformation was miraculous and all began congratulating MoominMama. Moomin beamed at the girl and Little My seemed pleasantly surprised that after just a wash the girl looked so acceptable. Snork Maiden, whom out of all of them had been most offended by the filth was now positively glowing with happiness. Snufkin gave a ghost of a smile and watched as MoominMama sat the girl down with a cup of tea and a slice of cake. Next to it sat a fork. The nameless girl picked up the fork and stared at it. Then after a moment of silence burst into tears.

"Hush, now, my dear, don't cry." MoominPapa crooned trying to comfort the girl. Everyone else was completely taken aback by this outburst and seemed almost embarrassed. Out of all of them Snufkin seemed most uncomfortable, putting back on his hat and shifting uneasily in his chair. MoominPapa looked so alarmed that his pipe might have burst into flames. Soon, MoominPapa after much patting and gentle words, coaxed the girl into silence.

The nameless girl sniffed and brushed back her tears then said very softly "I'm tired."

"Then I'll take you to your bedroom." Smiled MoominMama, this time leading the girl up the stairs. The nameless girl took one last look at all of them before brushing back more tears and following MoominMama up the stairs. Once they were well up stairs, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" Exclaimed an astonished Little My.

"Maybe she doesn't like cake?" Suggested Snork Maiden.

Both Moomin and Snufkin were quiet, Moomin looking worried while Snufkin sat in silence, smoking his pipe, well aware of the girl's frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moomins 'The Girl With No Name' Part 3**

That afternoon Moomin & Co. decided to take a walk on the beach and mull over the events of the day. Snufkin had already put up his tent and seemed content on joining them, bringing along his fishing rod in the hopes of catching dinner. On their way to the beach they stopped by Sniff's little house which was just about as dozy as Sniff. After much harassing of the window panes, mostly on Little My's part, they soon woke up the irritable creature. After yawning and a lot of petty complaining he was eventually coaxed into joining them. All of them set off, explaining the story of the strange girl to Sniff, who seemed fairly interested in the matter. It seemed all of them were positive there had be some sort of mystery behind her and it kept them all rattling on about various scenarios."Maybe she is the princess of a far off land who has been captured by an evil sorcerer but somehow escaped and forgot her beautiful past." Gasped Snork Maiden whose brown eyes were alight with romantic notions. "Maybe her parents will reward us with lots and lots of gold when we find them!" beamed of them discussed such scenarios until the conversation turned to other matters and the girl was soon forgotten. Moomin continued courting Snork Maiden, picking her a bunch of wild flowers from the meadow and presenting them to her with a bow. Little My and Sniff decided to start a game of chase whilst Snufkin happily followed on contently watching in silence. The wind began to pick up as they got closer to the beach and the grasses rushed round them like water. All of them were happy to be together again, for the winter had separated them and now Spring brought them together. It was only until they reached the sand banks that they were dragged away from their playing and nattering, for the beach they knew and loved was not itself. The beach was strewn with all sorts of odd bits and bobs. There was an empty barrel, lots of planks, various pieces of netting and what looked to be a little broken up row boat. All of these items were scattered, some had made it on to the shore whilst others rose up like jagged spikes, wedged between the rocks. All of them stopped and stared at the scene in puzzlement."This is wreckage." said Snufkin as he picked up a piece of a broken plank "There must have been a ship wreck."All of them rolled the words 'ship wreck' around in their mouths as they began examining the remains of the ship. Little My had gotten her small hands on a shattered lantern whilst Sniff held up a shred of sail at arms length. All of them began exploring, as Sniff muttered about pirate treasure, but the only valuable thing they round was a broken compass which Snufkin pocketed. After all of the exploring they sat down on the warm sand, enjoying the sun beating down on them, watching the waves chase each other to the shore. Moomin couldn't stop thinking about the dream he'd had about the ship wreck… wondering if perhaps it was true?"I hope no one was hurt." muttered Moomin as he watched the clouds roll by. All of them turned to look at him in silence, quietly considering how horrible this thought was, before quickly removing it from their minds. "Well, lets go to the bath house and visit Too-Ticky?" Suggested Snufkin whilst, laying back on the sand "She may know something about it."All of them made their way to the bath house which MoominPapa had made. It was well known that Too-Ticky and her invisible mice lived in the bath house during winter, for Too-Ticky was very fond of winter and presumably so were her mice. When it grew warm Too-Ticky would be off visiting relatives, only to return when the days grew shorter, darker and very much colder. They had just managed to catch Too-Ticky on time, for she was standing outside of the Bath house holding a brown suit case. All of them raced down the peer towards her, all gasping and spewing and greeting her whilst Sniff quietly edged away from the water."Too-Ticky, hello!" gasped Moomin presenting a friendly smile "I hope your winter was a good one?""Oh it was Moomin." replied Too-Ticky who was straightening out her stripy jumper "It was a very good winter but a peculiar winter at that." Too-Ticky turned her head to face the strewn wreckage which lined the shoreline. All of them turned to view it too."The wreckage is why we came to ask you." pointed out Moomin "Do you know what happened? Where there any survivors?"Too-Ticky sadly shook her head. "I don't know what happened except that there was a terrible storm during the night about a week ago and that when I woke up I saw that there had been a ship wreck. Had there been any survivors, they wouldn't have found there way to me, besides, the sea was frozen up." It was so it seemed that the mystery of the ship wreck was to remain a mystery. Moomin, however, couldn't stop thinking about his dream and promised himself to find secrecy in Snufkin later. The group spoke to Too-Ticky a while on the events of winter before rushing off up the sand banks, up on to the windy meadows. On there way back they played a game of 'tag' in which Sniff was later left in a state of exhaustion. Snork Maiden returned to picking ridiculous amounts of flowers and Moomin went about helping her, making jewellery and crowns for her. Little My began a game of which involved rolling down a grassy hill and everyone rolled except Snufkin, who was holding his fishing rod, content despite the fact he hadn't been given the chance to fish. When finally they made their to the little bridge by Moomin house, Moomin was desperate to tell MoominPapa all about the ship wreck in case it was of any significance to quickly dumped his fishing rod in his tent and ran after the lot who were all anxious to get inside and devour some of MoominMama's home made cooking. As the marched over the threshold they soon found out that they were not alone. MoominMama and the girl with no name were both seated at the table, sat with a cup of tea and some sewing. Looking up from her needlepoint, the girl gave them a welcoming smile, which all encouraged them to approach closer."Hello Moomin, back so soon?" asked MoominMama as she set down her sewing "All of you must stay for dinner, I'm making my special Spring time cake for desert." In reply to this there was a sound of satisfaction."Yes mama, we just went to the beach and there was a ship wreck!" Moomin announced while he made his way forward to the girl. She seemed a great deal happier than she had been earlier and curiously her eyes were less unnerving but slightly emptier too."A ship wreck? Oh my, how terrible." Said MoominMama before clearing away the empty tea cups and departing to the kitchen."I'm glad you are awake. This is Sniff, he is our friend." Moomin said and on cue Sniff came forward and gave a cheery wave. "Hello." smiled the girl. "Nice to meet you Sniff. I can remember all your names. Moomin, Little My, Snork Maiden, Snufkin… and now Sniff." In reply to this everyone smiled."Ah very good!" clapped Snork Maiden who took a seat by the girl and began examining her sewing. "Oh my, you sew very well!" "Thank you." replied the girl "I just seemed to be able to remember how to do it.""Can't you remember anything else?" Asked Little My who dragged herself up beside Snork Maiden. With this the girl gave a sad shake of her head and was quiet."How about your name?" Snufkin asked as he sat down at the table with Moomin and Sniff."No, I can't remember that." MoominMama entered with a tray of fresh juice and biscuits for the group. Setting them down on the table she sighed with a smile, patted Moomin on the back and started making her way upstairs to MoominPapa's study."Well, what will we call her?" blurted out Little My as she grabbed a biscuit "You can't just go about without a name!""How about… Nonam?" Suggest Sniff as he scratched his neck "Like no name but together, like no-name, nonam…" Sniff trailed off when Moomin and Snork Maiden gave him daggered eyes. Even Snufkin was looking curiously taken aback."You can't do that!" flared Snork Maiden "That is cruel!""I agree with Snork Maiden." glared Moomin "That isn't nice at all!""No, its fine." smiled the girl "I don't care what I'm called so long as I have a name. From now on I'll be Nonam. Perhaps it will remind me to remember my real name, that is, if I have one…"The room fell silent as all who were present sat dumb struck, staring at Nonam as if she had made the greatest sacrifice imaginable. Although Sniff hadn't meant it, the name 'Nonam' was a cruel one, yet she had accepted this mocking name and claimed it as her own. It was an uncomfortable situation but soon they were able to relax when Nonam reassured them with a small smile. Nonam had been so solemn before but now that she was awake and well dressed she seemed a completely different person. It seemed that now she could move on from her past, whatever it had held, and now make her way into the future without a care in the world except perhaps the questions. Those questions and night terrors which haunted her and made her feel incomplete."Nonam, can you tell us the first thing you can remember? It might help us try and help you." asked Snufkin carefully."Yes." joined in Moomin "Anything at all.""Well, I've told everything I could remember to MoominMama and MoominPapa already so I don't mind telling you." Nonam said a little nervously "I remember darkness and voices and then ice. I woke up on ice on a little brown boat which was smashed in the ice. So I walked over the ice until I got to shore and then…" her eyes widened in fear "…I saw the most horrible creature! I was so scared I ran as far away as I could from it!""It must have been the groke." Little My spat out a mouthful of crumbs by accident."Groke?" questioned Nonam."Yes, the Groke. She doesn't mean any harm but everything she touches turns to ice." Moomin said, pouring himself a drink."Oh my. How terrible. Well, I ran very far away from her up the snowy hills so she shouldn't follow me but I was so sure she was that I ran into a nearby forest. I was so scared and tired and cold but then I saw a little cottage.""The witches cottage." murmured Snork Maiden"Witches cottage?" Nonam questioned fretfully."Yeah, there used to be a witch there who was really scary but Alicia was nice." Sniff said as he wiped his nose with his seemed to be having difficulty digesting this so she continued "Well, I knocked but there was no one there and the door was open so I just went in. The place was empty but there were supplies for making a fire. So I stayed there until the snow melted… there wasn't any food so I looked for some outside but I couldn't find a lot. When the snow melted it was much easier and I decided to sleep outside…" there she trailed off where only Snufkin was able to understand the rest."I knew it!" announced Moomin triumphantly, almost knocking over his chair "You were from the ship wreck!"Everyone else but Snufkin gasped at the realization of this connection and the room filled with excitement. Snork Maiden began lamenting on how terrible the ordeal was, while Little My began acting out a sword fight and Sniff started quizzing the girl on gold."Gold? Like this?" Nonam reached into her smock pocket and removed a ring. Everyone danced round trying to get a look at it, for it was so beautiful and so dazzling that they could hardly take their eyes off it. "This is the only thing I have. I found it in my old clothing.""May I have a look at that?" Snufkin asked. Nonam passed him over the ring in expectation whilst he examined it. For a good few minutes Snufkin continued staring at the ring in silence before passing it back to Nonam who put it back in her pocket, much to Sniff's dismay."The ring has the star mark of a royal crest." Snufkin said thoughtfully. Slowly he looked up and looked Nonam directly in the eye "Only someone of royal lineage would own such a thing."There was a ripple of excitement which burst into shouts of triumph and joy. Snork Maiden was flailing around happily, looking almost jealous whilst Little My and Sniff were both struck with shock. Moomin raised his eyebrows, astonished that he was possibly in the presence of royalty. Snufkin however hadn't changed his emotion, for he was staring at Nonam who had taken out the ring once again, looking it over in surprise."I told you she was a princess!" chimed Snork Maiden with excitement. "You sew so prettily and you must be able to do so many princess things like dancing and flower arranging!" This was ended with a happy sigh."Your ship must have been attacked by cut throat pirates." Little My roared like an angry pirate. Sniff was already beginning to rub his hands with joy at the prospect of a hefty reward for returning the princess to her rightful home."A princess?" Nonam sighed as she slipped the pretty ring on to her finger . It glittered and reflected the confused face of the dark haired girl. Of course, Nonam had no recollection of her past. She could be just about anything in the world and not know it. Yet, there was something in her heart which made the title feel false and cold. "That just doesn't seem right…"


	4. Chapter 5

Moomins 'The Girl With No Name' Part 5

Soon a week had passed and everything went smoothly in Moomin Valley. Nonam was part of the family, helping Moomin Mama in the kitchen, tending to the flower beds and sewing with Snork Maiden. She played in their games and was gracious enough to listen to their theories about her origin. Despite the haunting look in her eyes, the girl was much brighter and generally happier looking. Already with a week of fine cooking she had begun to fill out and looked much rosier. Moomin had learned she was the sort of person who would speak when she thought it proper too but was generally quiet and content in her own company. She would often wander by herself or visit Snufkin, who would sit with her in silence by the river. Moomin often felt as if Nonam was better a friend to Snufkin than he was, for Moomin was talkative and not at all mysterious and quiet. At times from his bedroom window, Moomin would see Nonam in the garden with Moomin Mama, her eyes fixed upon the woods in the distance. As the days went on paranoia and jealously grew in Moomin and he was consumed with a feeling of hate toward the mysterious girl.

One bright morning both Moomin and Nonam ate breakfast whilst Moomin Papa read the newspaper and Moomin Mama started making preparations for lunch. Moomin glowered at Nonam as he spooned gruel into his mouth. He had never despised anyone with such venom. He disliked everything about her. The way Snufkin seemed to prefer her company over his, her sweet and perfectly innocent demure, the way she was so clueless about everything. He wished she would just regain her memory and leave Moomin valley forever. Leave Moomin valley and leave Snufkin! Most of all however, he hated the fact he had to hate her as she was not at all easy to hate.

Luckily, however, these concentrated feelings were brushed aside as the gang of Snork Maiden, My and Sniff appeared at the kitchen door.

"We have a great game to play!" bellowed Little My, which gave the dozy Moomin Papa such a fright that he dropped his pipe.

"It is called 'princesses and dragons'." announced Snork Maiden who had put a fresh flower in her golden fringe. "What we will do is, Little My will be a dragon and me and Nonam will be princesses. Then you and Sniff will have to save us!"

"Do I have to be a Princess, Snork Maiden? I think one Princess would be enough." said Nonam who was looking particularly bored at the prospect of this game as she handed her dirty plate to Moomin Mama.

"Of course." bossed Snork Maiden "You are after all a real Princess, so we can be sisters."

Nonam didn't argue as she had learnt that with Snork Maiden nothing would come of it. Soon they found themselves out in the greenery of the meadows. The sky was blue and the fluffy clouds were being sped across it because of the high wind. Little My and Nonam's skirts fluttered in the wind and Snork Maiden's beautiful yellow fringe was moving so beautifully that Moomin was mesmerised by it. They had found a great rock which was to be Nonam and Snork Maiden's castle. Both of them sat upon it, Snork Maiden playing her part beautifully as a heart broken and lonesome princess. Nonam on the other hand wasn't much up to romantic acting and was soon found daydreaming. Little My was running around the rock roaring as loudly as she could. If Sniff or Moomin tried to save the princesses, she would race after them and try to catch them. Both Sniff and Moomin had found swords (A.K.A. sticks) and were waving them around in the most knightly fashion. All was set, or so they thought.

"Wait!" cried Snork Maiden just as the game had begun and already Sniff was being harassed by the draconic little My. "We don't have a sorcerer! Who shall we play without a sorcerer?"

"Do we have to have one?" asked Sniff as he tried to get a Little My off his leg.

"Of course!" said Snork Maiden, folding her arms "We can't play without an evil sorcerer to vex us Princesses."

Moomin had forgotten the meaning of 'vex' but he was pretty sure that if a sorcerer wasn't supplied soon, Snork Maiden would be very much vexed and perhaps vexing them. Soon his eyes met with the distant house, the little bridge and the tent by the stream. He could see a little figure sitting on the bridge and although the wind made it difficult to hear, he was sure someone was playing a harmonica.

"Snufkin!" shouted Moomin to the group "Snufkin could be the sorcerer, I'll go get him."

Moomin ran off leaving Snork Maiden murmuring something about 'my hero' while Nonam continued her day dream and Sniff was attempting to escape Little My. After much huffing and puffing, Moomin soon reached the bridge, finding Snufkin sitting on it, deeply engrossed by song. Moomin waited a while as he tried to catch his breath and Snufkin, aware of the presence of his friend, soon stopped playing and greeted him.

"Hello Moomin."

"Snufkin! We need you to play an evil sorcerer in our game of 'princesses and dragons'."

"Princesses and dragons?" questioned Snufkin who seemed very amused by the suggestion.

"Yes." puffed Moomin "Snork Maiden is determined to have a sorcerer."

"Let me show you this first." smiled Snufkin as he placed his harmonica on his lap and from his pocket took out a glittering object. It was golden and round and Moomin soon recognised it.

"The compass from the ship wreck!"

"Yes." smiled Snufkin "I tried to fix it. I thought it might help Nonam to remember." He passed it over to Moomin who began to examine it "Problem is it only points to North. It won't point in any other direction."

Moomin looked it over. It truly was a beautiful compass, with beautiful patterns of flowers engraved into it. He later thought it was a little strange than an item made for the sea had earthly things on it. At the time, however, he was simply taken away by the beauty of it. He very reluctantly passed it back to Snufkin who put it into his pocket, along with the harmonica.

"It is beautiful." mused Moomin.

"Yes." Snufkin agreed, sliding off the wooden railing on to the bridge. "I will give it to Nonam but only when I think it is the right time."

For a moment Moomin gave his friend a very peculiar stare which didn't go unnoticed. Both of them seemed uncomfortable. Moomin was feeling the green monster rise up inside him whilst Snufkin was sensing it.

"It will hopefully help her remember." quickly added Snufkin.

Still, they both kept looking at each other in the same way before they were interrupted.

"Hey!" waved Nonam as she ran over the green and on to the bridge. Brushing back her wild, dark hair she both gave them a small but meaningfully irritated smile. Snufkin smiled back. Moomin looked at both of them, from Snufkin to Nonam, back and forth. Snufkin's gave a small flicker of surprise when he saw Moomin looked particularly reserved and concentrated.

"Snork Maiden told me, to tell you, to 'hurry up'." sighed Nonam whose eyes were wandering off yet again into daydream, concentrated on the woods in the distance.

Snufkin gave a little nod "Alright, we better go then." He looked back over to Moomin.

Moomin nodded as well and rushed off. Both a little surprised, Snufkin and Nonam followed, soon catching up with him, running either side of him. Moomin was frowning, determined to run away but he wasn't quite able to manage it as both Nonam and Snufkin had longer legs than him. Nonam, who hadn't quite picked up on things was off into daydream again and completely uninterested in anything but running. Snufkin's eyes, however, were fixed on Moomin and looked as if he was just wizening up to something.

In no time at all they reached the 'castle'. Both Sniff and Little My were lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Snork Maiden was sitting on the rock, her arms folded looking perfectly irritable. When she saw them, however, she immediately brightened up, stood up and clapped her hands.

"Hooray! They are here." she beamed as she clasped her hands together.

Little My shot up and Sniff lazily sat up and grabbed his 'sword'. Getting up he flicked one of his ears and said "We have been waiting forever."

"And ever." added in Little My who looked ready to breath fire and fly.

"Sorry." replied Snufkin simply who was still looking at the sulking Moomin. For a moment he looked concerned, a little hurt himself before deciding to focus his attention on the game. "What does a sorcerer do?" He was addressing Snork Maiden.

"Well…" Smiled the princess.

In no time at all the game was all set up and everyone was playing their part well. Both Nonam and Snork Maiden were sitting on the 'castle' with crowns of flowers on their heads. Snork Maiden had her hands clasped looking perfectly neat and romantic. Nonam on the other hand seemed far more interested in watching butterflies than trying to be royalty. Snufkin stood up behind them trying to look as menacing as he could, which basically had little to no effect. Little My was running the castle round in circles, shouting "RAWR" very loudly. Both Sniff and Moomin (who seemed in a better mood now) were holding their swords and trying to look very brave and knightly.

"You will never save the princesses." announced Snufkin the sorcerer "I will keep them here forever and make them my beautiful servants."

"Oh my on no!" lamented Snork Maiden "Someone please save us!"

Nonam said nothing. She was watching a cloud roll by.

"Nonam… you are supposed to be frightened!" Snork maiden said a little annoyed.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, save us!" shouted Nonam so unconvincingly that Snork Maiden rolled her brown eyes. Snufkin and Sniff seemed to find this very amusing.

"If you dare to save them my horrible dragon with devour you!" Shouted Snufkin to which Little My obliged with a snapping of her jaws.

"We will save the princesses!" announced Moomin waving his sword and looking very brave "We shall conquer you o' evil sorcerer!"

"We will kill your dragon too." added Sniff simply.

"Yes. We will kill the dragon."

With this Snufkin gave out such a powerful maniacal laugh that Snork Maiden almost fainted. Nonam was so shocked being pulled out her daydreams by the noise that she gave out a small 'eep' and rolled off the castle. She soon got back on though, much to everyone's amusement including Snork Maiden, who was finding herself to be the 'perfect princess' out of the two. The fact she was better than someone who was suspected to be a princess made her positively glow. Everyone was in a fit of giggles except Nonam who was looking very shaken.

"Well" coughed Snufkin to rid himself of laughter "We will see about that when you battle my dragon!"

With this both Sniff and Moomin raised their swords and ran towards the castle. They were soon reared off course when they found themselves chased by a small, angry and terrifying dragon. Both of them were rushing round in loops, trying to escape the wrath of the biting dragon. Snufkin couldn't stop smiling at the scene, Nonam was fighting with laughter and Snork Maiden was giggling. When Sniff tripped up on his tail, he was quickly captured by the dragon who jumped on his belly and snapped "I got choo!" Sniff flailed around like a fish out of water.

Moomin took this opportunity to run toward the castle. Climbing it and throwing Snork Maiden behind him (had Nonam not been so busy tying her laces she might have joined Snork Maiden) as a means of protection, he pointed his sword, arms length at Snufkin. However, Snufkin also had a stick, his magical staff and was ready to duel. Once finished tying her laces, Nonam stood up and decided that the most dramatic means to finish the game was for her to be Snufkin's prisoner. With this, she decided to stand behind Snufkin and wail "Oh save me!"

"Let the Princess Nonam be free!" Moomin bravely said with Snork Maiden trying to look as shocked and romantically engrossed as possible.

"She is my prisoner!" Snufkin finished this with a maniacal laugh which caused Nonam to almost fall off the castle again.

"Can I eat him now?" Little My asked as she jumped up and down on the poor demented Sniff's stomach.

"No you can not!" glowered Sniff who was trying to wriggle free of the dragon's vice like grip on him.

For a moment both Snufkin and Moomin stared at each other, completely at a loss of what to do next. Both their sticks were at arms length, supposedly ready for duel although none of them had expected it would come to that. Snork Maiden seemed to pick up on the confusion, looking back and forth at them whilst keeping her clasped hands close to her chest.

"That was a nice game." Nonam said "Why don't we go to the woods?"

"That is a good idea." Snufkin agreed lowering his stick. He turned to look at Nonam who was pointing to the woodland in the distance, looking surprisingly attentive. "We can go together."

Suddenly, there was a clash of sticks as Moomin brought down his stick hard upon Snufkin's. Moomin's eyes were alight with anger and yet again he raised the stick for another blow. Snufkin, who was clearly taken aback, did all his best to prevent the stick from striking again… SMACK. The sticks met in the air and both of them looked at each other. Moomin's face full of dislike. Snufkin's full of confusion and hurt. For a final time Moomin raised his stick high and shouted with anger. This time, however, Snufkin wasn't quick enough. The green hat flew into the air as Snufkin fell off the rock.

"Moomin!" whispered Snork maiden whilst Moomin looked down upon his beaten opponent. He was breathing heavily, his eyes full of hate and then full of pity as he saw Snufkin hold his own head in pain. This was soon cancelled out when Nonam fell to Snufkin's side and tried to comfort him.

For a moment Snufkin and Moomin looked at each other. Snufkin's eyes spoke 'why?'. Moomin's said nothing.

Moomin marched away, ignoring the others. He wanted to get quickly away, far away. Anywhere.


	5. Chapter 6

"I don't know what came over Moomin." Snork Maiden lamented in the kitchen, sipping from a steaming mug of honeyed milk. Her eyes were downcast as she considered the possibility her sweet heart had a side of himself completely unknown to her. It seems impossible her kind, brave and adorable Moomin could ever hit anyone, let alone Snufkin. Then again she had seen it with her own long lashed eyes.

"Oh dear." Moomin Mama sighed as she sat down next to Sniff and Little My. Moomin Papa was lighting his pipe and looking very serious.

There was no sign of Moomin nor of Snufkin or Nonam. Moomin has barricaded himself in his room and pulled up the rope ladder. Snufkin had quickly returned to the tent, swiftly followed by a concerned Nonam. The situation was unpleasant for everyone. Everyone was too shocked to make further comment so they sipped their hot milk in awkward silence.

"Well, that doesn't sound like my Moomin at all." Moomin Papa announced, breaking the silence. "I'll go upstairs and try and talk to him."

The group all watched in uncertainty as Moomin Papa carefully started walking up the stairs. The boards moaned under his weight until he was out of sight but certainly not out of mind. For a moment they all looked at each other in confusion and curiosity.

"Well, if Moomin is such a big bully, I don't think I want to be friends with him." Little My said simply, sipping her milk. The group of friends lowered their eyes and sadly nodded.

Meanwhile by the river, Nonam followed Snufkin as he began packing away his few possessions. He had taken the fishing line from his makeshift rod and began wrapping that up. Then, unexpectedly, he snapped the stick and threw it into the water. His eyes were downcast, his movements quick and erratic. All Nonam could do was walk after him in silence, watching as he began to take down the tent and fold it into his rucksack. Once the job was done and he was all packed up, Snufkin threw himself down on the ground and unhappily looked over at the Moomin house. Nonam carefully sat by him and stared at him with her empty eyes. The blades of grass danced in the wind and the bees and butterflies bobbed up and down on scatterings of small, delicate flowers. The valley was green and pleasant with the clear little river and the blue hills in the distance. For many years Snufkin had spent his Springs and Summers in Moomin valley. The place had always been a rest from his travelling, a place to call home. Suddenly it felt unwelcoming and sad. The valley hadn't changed but the person he cared most about had. Moomin was so very, very stupid.

Wiping away a tear, Snufkin turned to Nonam who was looking at him in a strange way. He expected she probably hadn't a clue what was happening and was turning to him as to assure her it was alright. In past week or so he had come to know Nonam as a kindred spirit who was more interested in the land and it's creatures than perhaps anything else. He liked the fact she was distant and often mysterious. He liked many things about her but she could never replace Moomin as a best friend. It was too different. For a start, she didn't seem to have a very good understanding of basic emotions and relationships… or perhaps she did. He was never very sure as she was difficult to read.

"I am leaving Moomin valley." Snufkin said sadly "I don't think I will be returning for a long time. I think you ought to have this. It might help you remember your past."

Snufkin had wrapped the compass in a piece of silk he had been given from Mama Moomin a couple of days ago. He had even tied the bundle with a piece of lace. Carefully he placed the package in her lap. Her reaction wasn't quite what he had expected, she refused to look at it but continued on looking emptily at Snufkin.

"I don't want it."

Snufkin scratched his head and put on his hat. "The Moomin family will care for you and help you try and find out about your past. You will be very happy here."

"I don't care about my past and I'm not staying here, I'm coming with you."

Snufkin was no stranger to difficult arguments. He often had to convince Moomin annually that going their separate ways for the Winter was the best possible scenario. Snufkin enjoyed travelling alone and if Nonam came with him, he knew almost positively that she wasn't going to leave him alone. She was like a lost lamb who had decided Snufkin was her mother and was going to tag along for as long as possible.

"Nonam, don't you like the Moomins? What if you have a family who are looking for you? Don't you want to find out if there are?" Snufkin felt reassured in his mind that this would create the desired effect. Nonam on the other hand wasn't having any of it.

"I do like the Moomins and they have been very kind to me…" swayed Nonam "…but I don't really care about everything else. So I'll just go with you."

Snufkin was now beginning to feel irritated. If there was one thing Snufkin hated it was being pinned down to anything or anybody. "No."

"Oh please!" wailed Nonam.

"Well, think how upset the Moomins will be to lose you?"

"They won't be upset about me but they will be upset about you leaving." In Nonam's eyes a streak of emotion flickered. She now felt desperate. "I don't know why Moomin acted the way he did but running away isn't going to solve anything. However, I see you've made up your mind so I'll tag along." Nonam smirked and added "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Snufkin had enough. Frowning he stood up, straightened his hat and put his rucksack at his feet. Glowering at Nonam he said "You are not coming with me. I won't let you." Snufkin had never seen this unrelenting and almost menacing side of Nonam and he was shocked. The whole idea of her getting her clutches in to him was unbearable. Plus, he did not appreciate her telling him that he was wrong. Snufkin was never wrong, or at least hardly.

"How exactly?" pressed Nonam. Her eyes were empty again but still determined.

Snufkin was now feeling very cornered. There was only one option now…

"You can't come with me because it would be far too terrible!" Snufkin began raising his hands dramatically "I have to face terrible perils, dragons, ferocious wild beasts and unfriendly forests! Some of them are even haunted. No, it wouldn't do at all. I fear it would be cruel for such a maiden as yourself to follow me into such dangers."

Nonam raised a sceptical eyebrow, threw the package at Snufkin (who caught it), picked up Snufkin's rucksack, put it on and began marching up the hill. Snufkin sagged. Although it was known Snufkin could be brave and often to terrible to those such as the Park keeper, he truly lost his backbone when he was confronted by anyone with an unrelenting strong personality. Snufkin simply didn't enjoy arguing and now that she was off with his supplies, he had no choice but to follow her.

"Alright!" moaned Snufkin rushing after her. Nonam stopped and smiled, looking perfectly content now that Snufkin had agreed. "Only for a short time. I will return you to the Moomins before Winter and I'm being serious" Snufkin warned "No longer."

Nonam flushed with happiness. Snufkin abruptly removed his rucksack from her back and put it on his own. He was feeling considerably cheated at how easily she could get her way and how easily he appeared to be defeated. Nonam was back to her usual, clueless self, skipping after him and chasing after butterflies. Who knew she could be so persuasive?

Secretly Snufkin found he didn't mind at all. He knew if he'd been alone then he'd have to think about Moomin and he truly didn't want to. Nonam would be companion enough for a while.

"I promise Snufkin, that I will be very good and work very hard." Nonam wrapped herself round one of Snufkin's arms "I will pick lots of berries (if you show me which ones to pick) or lots of mushrooms (but you will have to show me which ones to pick too because I don't want to poisonous us) and catch lots of fish for you. I can mend your clothes and cook food… well, I think I can cook, I've never tried. Maybe I could even play an instrument. Maybe I can play an instrument? Maybe I'm a wonderful singer!" Nonam practised an operatic chord which caused Snufkin to screw up his eyes. "Well, I can't sing but maybe I can play an instrument? Oh thank you!"

With this, Nonam gave Snufkin a peck on the cheek, gave a noise of joy and bounced up a hillock. Snufkin stood as still and straight as a nail. He was looking very pink and potentially in shock. He was wearing a look reminiscent to one who has been hit over the head with a large baseball bat. Placing a hand on his cheek he looked at his shoes and sighed happily.

He was beginning to see things differently.


	6. Chapter 4

Moomins 'The Girl With No Name' Part 4

That night, the friends went their separate ways. Snork Maiden left to return to her brother, Sniff to his home and Little My to her brothers and sisters. They were all invited to stay for dinner but Snufkin was the only one not to decline. For the remainder of the evening, Moomin, Snufkin and Nonam got to get to know each other better. After dinner they sat down for a game of checkers. Snufkin was surprisingly good at it, Moomin less so and Nonam terrible! Apparently she had difficulty understanding why an inanimate object would need to jump anything.

They sat lazy in the lamplight, left to their own devices as Moomin Mama had retired to bed and Moomin Papa to his study. Snufkin was as usual, completely relaxed and calm. Moomin kept constantly yawning and Nonam, now in the safety of the Moomin house, had lost her attentiveness and was subject to endless daydreams.

"Tomorrow," yawned Moomin as he rubbed his eye "We should go to the beach again. I think you'd like it Nonam."

Nonam said nothing but gave a small nod. Snufkin appeared to be struggling with his sleepy stupor.

"Yes Moomin, I think that is a good idea." Rising from his chair he stretched. He like Moomin was well aware that they could so some serious detective work but mentioning it in front of Nonam probably wouldn't be appropriate. "Well, I'm going to be going now. Good night." Snufkin reached out for the door knob and turned it, only to be distracted by a sudden movement.

"You will come back won't you? You'll come back! You must come back?" Nonam had risen and was looking extremely determined and upset. Snufkin was the first person she knew and for that reason had become particularly attached to him, although he had no knowledge of it himself. He had kept his promise about taking her to a place safe and peaceful with lots of beautiful plants. For that reason she trusted him and the idea of being separated from him was a horrible prospect. What if he didn't come back? What if she never saw him again? The Moomins were a lovely family and Sniff, Little My, Snork Maiden and Moomin were very friendly but they weren't _Snufkin. He wasn't a close friend nor did she have any romantic feelings for him but she did feel a need for him. Snufkin was her salvation in her mind. _

_Both Moomin and Snufkin seemed to have been woken up by this small outburst. Moomin was blinking rapidly looking a little flustered. Snufkin who had stopped had slowly turned, his eyes widened and his mouth rounded into a little 'o' shape. Once Nonam had calmed down and turned her attention to her shoes, Snufkin gave a small reassuring smile. "I'm staying by the river. I'm not going anywhere." With this, Snufkin opened the door again and let himself out. _

_Two days passed._

_One night, Moomin had very strange dream. He dreamt that Snufkin and Nonam were the best of friends and were travelling on a golden boat. When Moomin asked if he could join them, they both laughed and mocked him for being so silly. Snufkin stated 'who would ever would want a friend who can't even steer a ship?' This of course was a ridiculous accusation considering the fact both of them didn't know how to steer a large ship and he severely doubted Nonam knew how to. Then Nonam put on her crown and they both sailed off without Moomin, leaving him stranded on the beach. _

_For a long time Moomin sat in bed and contemplated these strange thoughts and feelings. Although Nonam was not a bad person, in time surely she would replace Moomin as Snufkin's best friend? Perhaps there was even a threat of something more. That, he didn't even like to think about but certainly she could replace Moomin. It wouldn't be hard. Nonam was like Snufkin in many ways. She had watched them together, sitting in the fields, lazily watching humming insects and speaking through their eyes. In some ways she was very different, she could be just as passionate as Moomin when provoked… she was, the best of both worlds, surely? Plus she was a mystery. There was no mistaking in Moomin's eyes that Snufkin enjoyed a challenge. A good old puzzle. Snufkin would be hooked._

_Suddenly Moomin felt a wave of shame for his paranoia. Snufkin would never abandon a friend nor would he treat Moomin so badly. It was true in the last two days he had spent more time with Nonam but that was her doing, not his. She had stuck herself to him as if he were a parent and would get anxious whenever he left a room. He was surprised Snufkin wasn't getting suffocated._

_All these thoughts had unsettled him and only a breath of fresh air would be able to clear his mind. He would visit Snufkin and of course there was a mystery to be discussed! Climbing down the rope ladder attached to his bedroom window, he quickly made his way down and then ran down the garden path, over the bridge. Snufkin could be seen sitting by the fire, quietly admiring all things small and green and pleasant. It was a cloudy day and there was hardly a breeze to cause Snufkin and his hat annoyance. Moomin quickly saw a glint of gold in Snufkin's hands before it vanished._

"_Good morning Snufkin!" called Moomin as he rushed up to the tent and gave his friend a greeting smile. It was an uneasy smile though. Moomin felt suddenly like an outcast who had no right to be there, although he knew full well, he was being silly._

"_Good morning Moomin." replied Snufkin as he chucked another log on to the fire. "How are you today?"_

_Moomin didn't feel like answering but simply said "Oh, fine." He settled himself by Snufkin on the grassy, awkwardly twiddling his fingers and giving Snufkin a side glance from time to time. Snufkin looked predictably calm and content as expected. This reassured Moomin that his presence was not unwanted and that his dream had been silly. At any rate however, he might as well discuss the mystery of Nonam. _

"_So… do you think Nonam is really a princess?" Moomin began casually. _

_Snufkin seemed to mull this over a moment before chucking another log on the fire and giving out a large 'hum'. Snufkin then shook his head. "No, I know everyone seems to think she is but it is possible the ring isn't hers. If she was in a shipwreck perhaps she found it among the remains."_

_Moomin raised his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting this. "So you don't think she is a princess?"_

"_Well, it's a possibility but I watched her gut four fish all on her own yesterday. When I asked her how she knew she seemed confused. I don't know any princesses but I'm pretty sure they don't know how to disembowel things."_

_Moomin suddenly forgot his mission and was reeled into the mystery yet again. _

"_Then if she isn't a princess who…?"_

"_I don't know" frowned Snufkin "but I think their may have been foul play."_

"_What do you mean?" Moomin began. His mind was buzzing with all of this new information whilst Snufkin removed a folded piece of fabric from his clothing. Unfolding it revealed a skull and cross bows against a black background._

"_I found this at the beach." Snufkin said quietly "You can't tell anyone about it." he added._

_Both of them stared at the flag in awe, horror and silence. _

_Pirates._


End file.
